Tell me my name
by hugo23
Summary: this is pretty depressing


Fallout 3 fanfic

okay this is going to be super depressing just so you know. I may make a extra for what happens with Sarah

The lone wanderer, hero, slayer of bandits, deathclaws and every baddy from girdershade to the DC ruins. Knight of the brotherhood of steel he has been worshipped as a hero since the end of the enclave. Three dog the most reliable source for news in the Capital wasteland called out with a special broadcast two years after the enclave was gone.

"Hello kiddies it is I, the all powerful three dog, bow wow wow. As you know the purifier has been pumping out water for the whole of the capital wasteland for near two years. The Brotherhood of Steel has been up and about, restoring order and the cities have been talking about linking up into an alliance. But the news isn't all good I've been getting reports of a new baddie out east, goes by the name of Brutus and got a whole army of humans and super mutants. They say he is a big hulking super mutant who retained his intelligence. Got them all up saying they can purify the wasteland into an oasis of peace. The thing is kiddies, that means any who aren't with him are against him. So this is a shout out to you children support the brotherhood, and let's keep the wasteland as is. So strap up children. Oh and one more thing If you see the Lone wanderer out there tell him to get his ass back in that armor. We still need him!"

Sarah Lyon's was out on patrol but didn't real have her heart into it. Her mind kept returning to the man who saved them all. He cut an imposing figure even when he was unconscious as she dragged his butt out from under a super mutant behemoth. A tall 6'4" with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Always wearing that rugged beard, and leather armor. He had this quiet voice that somehow drew the attention of the whole room. He hasn't been seen since the enclave's mobile base was destroyed. She hated to admit it, but she had more than a slight crush on the man.

"Lyon's, still dreaming about the wanderer? You know what to do, hell if you don't soon the wasteland itself will go find 'im." Colvin spoke up through the mike in her helmet.

"I know, I just don't know what to say, he's a hero, hell I'm pretty sure I saw a shrine to him in a village. The Muties call him hard meat, no shell. Basically their fucking grim reaper."

"Well, I asked for you, elder Lyon's said go for it, we need him. Last I heard he was somewhere near our lady of hope hospital, reckon he has a home near there. Trust me just break off. The boss won't care." Giles practically yelled in his mike, followed by chorus of agreements from the pride.

She quickly broke off clambering over most of the wreckage of an old office building. Seeing the hospital she saw a heavily fortified entrance to an old building next to the hospital. Mostly collapsed it seemed to form a cave. Next to the entrance was a chair, radio and bottles, too many for it to be healthy to drink that much Sarah realized. Walking over she noticed most were whiskey bottles with a few beer ones as well. She walked by noticing the ridiculous amounts of defensive positions and traps. She went up to the door a heavy piece, as she dusted away some of the rust and various layers of blood. Sarah looked around again, she noticed the door was shaped like the vault door, and… this person did not want to be disturbed. Hesitantly she pulled open the door and the smell hit her first, alcohol and lots of it. She noticed a figure come into the light. She recognized him, the lone wanderer but he was different , shrunken and defeated a far cry from the dashing figure that charged head first into a horde of super mutants, this was a broken man.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" His voice echoed with a slur that only those who drank to forget had.

"Wanderer, what happened to you? You're a hero what are you doing hiding?" Sarah examined him closely, his once well kept scruffiness has become a tangled mess, hair dripped far below his shoulders. Bags under his eyes and whiskey stained lips the thing that caught her attention was his once loving eyes, dull and lifeless.

He chuckled throatily "Life, kid, life. I hate those names, wanderer, hero, unifier for once why can't I be me?" With that he turned away and started chugging whiskey from a bottle, sitting heavily into an old chair his eyes were fixed on a photo. Sarah recognized it as James and the wanderer, the wanderer was perhaps 10 years old, holding a BB gun.

"Well whatever you are we still need you, another threat has come and the wasteland needs it's hero, so get your drunken ass up and get a move on." She said curtly, deep down though she was worried, Sarah had seen paladins get like this, they usually wandered out into the desert and never came back.

He got up rage alight behind his eyes as he hurled the bottle against a wall as he turned spittle flew from his mouth. "There's always going to be another. I'm not a hero and all people call me is that stupid fucking nickname. they care for their defender and cry when he is not there. But did they ever bother to learn anything? No, I spent more than 6 months working with you and the pride and the wasteland is still a fucking wasteland! Tell me my name and I will take it all back name one person other than my father who bothered to ask what my name was and I will gladly don my armor and march out against this threat." His eyes took on a manic look, this was a man who was broken, who cared so much that he stopped caring to mask the pain.

"I…" Sarah thought back to those days, she couldn't recall one person who knew his name, wanderer that's what they called him. Now that she thought about it every time they asked him anything he flinched. Hope would burn in his eyes until she said wanderer. "I don't know."

he laughed hollowly, a chilling sound that spoke of horror's no one should witness. "There you have it your hero with no name, ask anybody to dress like him and there he is. Because I was never more than that, a body that did things." Pressing on his every present pip-boy she noticed it was also dull, cracked and clearly wasn't going to be fixed. The door opened. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, I'm not their hero, let them burn and then they may ask why? My answer? Make your hero a home, and then you can call. Make him a figure and he will be gone."

Sarah moved robotically, the lone wanderer had abandoned the wastes, or rather the man behind the lone wanderer, He was right though, he had no stake anymore the wastes turned their back on him and he turned his back on the wastes. Now they needed him and all they saw was what they had made, a broken man with no reason to live.

As she walked out the door she looked at him. "What is your name?"

"Not the lone wanderer." with that the door shut with the finality of a coffin. The Capital wasteland was doomed, the hero was fed up with it.

As she walked away realizing the world had begun another slow decline the radio buzzed to life and a drunken slur came out. "That was rude of me. My name is or should I say was Jason. Thank you for asking." With that a shotgun blast sealed the fate of the world.


End file.
